Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a modified polyphenylene ether resin, a method of making the same and a resin composition.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of electronics industry, electronic devices tend to become small, thin, light-weight, of high assembly density and high functionality, demanding the printed circuit board (PCB) manufacturing technology to develop toward high density wiring and multilayer configuration. Development of high density wiring of PCB enables a board to have finer patterns, miniature apertures and narrow wire spacing, and requirements for copper clad laminates (CCLs) mainly reflect on the aspects of high reliability, high humidity and heat resistance, low dielectric constant, low dielectric loss, high dimensional stability, and the like. Therefore, there is a need to find a high-performance novel printed circuit board (PCB) material of excellent dielectric properties. Polyphenylene ether (PPE) has the advantages of low dielectric constant, low dielectric loss and other prominent advantages, making it an ideal material for use in current high-frequency PCBs.
However, polyphenylene ether is a thermoplastic resin; when the temperature is above 210° C., it is easy to deform and difficult to bear welding operation of the printed circuit board above 260° C.; it has poor resistance to organic solvent (e.g. chloro-aliphatic hydrocarbons or aromatic hydrocarbons); in a manufacturing process of the printed circuit board, polyphenylene ether tends to dissolve when chloro-aliphatic hydrocarbons are used for cleaning, which causes deformation of the circuit board and weak wire attachment or fall-off. These limit its application scope, so it is necessary to modify the thermosetting property of polyphenylene ether.
Moreover, if the molecular weight of PPE is too high, the viscosity increases, the melt flowability is low and molding process is difficult; if the molecular weight of PPE resin is too low, especially when the number average molecular weight Mn<3000, the heat resistance and electrical properties are poor.
Therefore, in this field there still needs a polyphenylene ether resin of good heat resistance, good dimensional stability and dielectric properties.